Shine
by MissSapphireRose
Summary: Like the tide's gonna turn you will know. You're on your own but you're never alone... A/A


A/N: So, I've been reading A/A fictions since I saw Inception first. I want to see it again but my parents are weird to I have to wait until I can get it on DVD. This isn't a songfic but the borrowed lyrics are from a Eurovision song – Shine, Georgia's entry. All rights belong to Hanne Sørvaag, Harry Sommerdahl, Christian Leuzzi and Sopho Nizharadze. All Inception rights belong to Christopher Nolan, the producers and actors where appropriate. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

_Who can ever tell the colour of a soul?_

_And the memories we keep from long ago?_

_Do we ever really know each other's past? _

He had told her about his life, but whether she believed it changed by the minute.

"I grew up in Seattle" he recalled, taking a swig of his wine as the pair ate dinner a few hours after the group dream on the plane. "Hated it. So... dull" he grinned, as Ariadne's heart jumped on the worlds biggest roller-coaster after eating a curry.

"You had such a normal upbringing you longed for excitement...adventure...passion?" she winked and ate another piece of pasta.

"Yep, definitely" he agreed and ordered another bottle of wine.

_You cant go back to before_

_But tomorrow will bring even more_

Inside, they both knew they were hooked on two things: dreaming and each other. Ariadne thought there would be no going back now, she'd dipped her finger into the pool of inception, and couldn't back away now.

Almost as though he'd been listening to her thoughts, Arthur looked up from his paper when they were back in their (shared) hotel room and spoke.

"Now you've started **this**, it just gets better." he said it as though it was routine: he'd said it endless times to an endless number of people. "The guilt goes away, you know"

"I just hope so" she mumbled, looking out on the LA skyline and feeling the tears fall until his hands were on her waist and his chin on her head.

_Like the tide's gonna turn you will know, when it's cold_

_You're on your own but you're never alone_

She was sat in the warehouse, crying. She felt suffocated, like there were all these people around her, but she was all alone.

Arthur ran in and held her, whispering comforts to her and telling her it'd be OK.

"It's all gonna change, baby" he hushed

_Shine, shine like the stars in the sky_

_Wipe your dust off your love, let it shine _

Cobb didn't exactly approve, but he let them have their fun. He knew they really loved each other, and knew that Arthur was professional. In a way, he kind of hoped they'd last. It was a long time since there'd been any romance for any of the Inception team.

_So when nothing's ever really carved in stone_

_Remember that your heart is holding on_

_And when every second melts up in the past_

_Don't be afraid it will end_

_Only fear that it never began_

"We can't do it forever" he said as they stroll in a London park

" 'this' being?" she asked innocently, gripping his hand tighter than she had been

"Inception, extraction, all of it" he sighed "We have to live out lives"

"Our life" she corrected him

He scrunched up his featured in confusion.

"We're banded together now aren't we?" she stopped walking to face her boyfriend

Then it hit him. He was wasting time.

"Marry me" he said quickly. It was more a statement than a question.

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he grinned as they went home to plan.

_Like the tide's gonna turn you will know, when it's cold_

_You're on your own but you're never alone_

_Shine, shine like the stars in the sky_

_Wipe your dust off your love, let it shine_

_You can't go back to before_

_But tomorrow will bring even more…_

It was a small ceremony, with only close friends and family. Cobb, Eames and Yusuf all attended as well as Saito. Everyone was happy as they danced into the night.

"I love you" he reminded her.

"I love you more" she smiled, as the walked off into the sunset.

_Like the tide's gonna turn you will know, when it's cold_

_You're on your own but you're never alone_

_Shine, shine like the stars in the sky_

_Let it shine_

**A/N: So, a nice cheesy ending. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Campbell**


End file.
